Peaches and Plays
by BloodyLeia
Summary: It's been a year since Sarah left the Labyrinth. Missing her experience in the magical world, she finds herself replaying the moments at the park. Wait until an enchanting Goblin King joins her for the fun. A Labyrinth one-shot.


"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen…" Sarah recited as she pranced around her favorite park.

She was wearing an ivory green dress with flaring sleeves and white embroidery. Her hair tied and pinned up with silver and ivory flowers. Dressed like this she felt like she belonged in another realm…just like before…

"For my will is…as strong as yours- Oh, who am I kidding?" she sighed as she leaned against a nearby tree, defeated.

It had been a year since she beat the Labyrinth. And while she can recall every moment of her adventure, she still found herself wondering if it was all just a dream. If maybe she had longed for it to be real for so long that her vivid imagination made it so.

Giving another sigh, Sarah looked up at the sky. She hadn't seen a single owl since that night when he first appeared before her- The Goblin King. While she tried hard not to think of him, she'd often ask herself what he was thinking… Did he think of her at all after all this time?

"Jareth…" she whispered as she slid her back down the tree, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I wonder what you're doing right now…" she said to the air. Part of her felt foolish. She knew she'd never receive an answer, and yet…part of her still hoped.

-PLOP!-

Sarah looked down to see what had just fallen into her lap.

A fresh peach…? It couldn't be…

She glanced up and cursed herself, looking up in the empty tree above her. What could she possibly expect to find?

"I thought you could use a snack before continuing your… 'Act'" a familiar voice said from above.

Sarah looked once more and there he was, in the flesh…leaning on the tree. He looked as stunning as he did a year ago; standing there in his ruffled white shirt, leather vest, and grey leggings, with his black boots and leather gloves to match.

She tried not to blush, as she waited for her breath to come back. He was really here…she couldn't believe it.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked playfully, his mismatched eyes gleaming at her.

"More like a certain Goblin King. What are you doing here?"

"You called me, did you not? And me, being loyal and charming as I am, heeded," he answered arrogantly.

Sarah rolled her eyes, trying to appear annoyed. Yet, she really just wanted to run into his arms, give him a hug, and ask him of what he's been up to since their last encounter. While she did miss Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius, how could she ever forget Jareth? The one who had first brought her fantasy to life? Why, she missed him just as much, if not more.

Jareth only watched as Sarah was lost in though. What did people like her think about? Then he glanced down at her hands, still holding the peach, yet, they were shaking…

"Aren't you going to eat that? I picked it fresh this morning- just for you," he stated coolly as he sat down on the grass next to her.

She scoffed aloud saying, "The last time you gave me a peach, it knocked me out and sent me on a weird trip of us dancing!"

"Oh, come now, Sarah! I didn't give you the peach, remember? Hoggle did," he pointed out triumphant. How he was enjoying their bantering, he really did miss her.

"But it was you that gave it to him in the first place! You think he wouldn't have told me? He's my best friend!" She defended, getting angry.

Jareth gave out a laugh, looking out at the scenery around them. So this is where his young Sarah would go to escape.

"Very well, my dear. I admit defeat to you once more. That was my doing all that time ago. However, this fruit you hold now I can assure you will be the sweetest you'll ever eat." He then twirled his hand and made another peach appear.

"I'll eat one with you, so you know it's safe," he bargained revealing his fangs to take a delicate bite.

"Alright, but if I pass out again, I'm **not** dancing with you," she declared.

"You can't honestly say you didn't enjoy yourself at the dance?" he asked getting worried at the idea he hadn't captured her heart when he sung to her.

"Nope. Don't want to talk about it," she said finally taking a bite into the mysterious fruit. Sarah's eyes widened, this was the most delectable this she's ever tasted! It was sweet and juicy, and had just a hint of tanginess that made it absolutely perfect… Just as he had promised her.

"This is amazing! I can't believe it! It tastes sooo good!" she said suddenly excited and pumped with energy.

Jareth smiled at her. He was glad to see her pleased while in his presence. He would do anything to keep that precious smile on her lovely face. Hell, he'd give her the world if she asked him for it.

Sarah continued eating her peach, trying to avoid his gaze. She could feel him watching her. It didn't make her feel uneasy at all, just shy.

Once they finished their snack, Jareth stood up and grabbed her hands to pull her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised at his touch.

"We're going to finish your performance. You're at the end, I believe?" he asked facing her but, standing a fair distance to leave room for acting around.

"Um…We?"

"Yes. You seemed lost while doing the last part earlier, so I thought I'd assist. I think it'll be a memorable experience for the both of us, and we're already in 'costume'." Jareth answered, as he made the quotation signal with his fingers. Sarah looked at him, starting to get nervous. Was he serious?

"So, please. Sarah, won't you finish your play with me?" he asked humbly. He wanted to do this with her. To relive that moment at the Labyrinth they shared a year ago. Even though she had refused his proposal in the end, he'd relive it a thousand times if it meant seeing her lovely face again.

"Al- Alright." She agreed, clearing her throat to begin her lines.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen…"

Jareth stood there in awe. Her eyes held the same passion as they did back then. He was truly taken away with her.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…" Sarah stopped, her lips trembling. What was wrong with her?

"Go on, go on. Say it. You know you remember the words," Jareth cheered, breaking character. Inside he started to worry. What was troubling his Precious Princess?

Trying to hold back her shaking, Sarah looked him in the eyes. She'd said this before to him…so why couldn't she say it now?

"You have no…"

"No what…?" Jareth asked, his eyes beginning to glow at her.

"You...have no power over me?" she stopped confused. If he indeed had no power, then what was this feeling?

"Sarah, dear. Are you asking or telling?" he asked lightly joking.

"I'm telling…I think. Yeah. You have no power over me," she said again, still sounding unsure.

"Are you most certain, Sarah?" he said her name in a way that made her heart skip. She had to do all that was in her power not to back away as he began to step closer to her.

"I- I don't know!" she finally admitted, falling to her knees as Jareth joined her and wrapped her up in his arms.

He could hear muffled cries as she buried her pretty face in his shoulder, tears soaking his ruffled shirt.

"Sarah…What's wrong?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair, releasing it from its bun. Locks of hair fell free from her flowers and bobby pins and draped down her back and shoulders. Jareth smiled at the way she looked now, there she was. His Sarah…

"…I missed you so much!" she said through uncontrollable sobs. She was nervous, happy, and embarrassed all at once. What was she going to do with herself?

Jareth held her tighter, relieved at her words, a smile curving up at the corner of his lips. "Ah, my sweet…I missed you too," he whispered in her ear, giving it a light kiss.

They stayed there like that holding each other, up until nightfall. They didn't want it to end, to have to let go. For Sarah's beloved Goblin King had finally returned to her.

And she to him… 3

 **A/N: I know, I know, it was not only a short story but super cheesy. I had Labyrinth fever, so I was going to write this down anyway and get it out of my head. Sorry, this is my first time putting stories up for the public to read so I am nervous about criticism. However, thank you for taking the time to read my writings, it's much appreciated.**


End file.
